AURA
Aura (ˈɔrə) is a form of energy that exists inside of every living thing in the world and is essential to even the most basic abilities. Aura can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, like controlling the elements or materializing objects from nothing. Aura is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. A person who studies Aura is called an Auralogist. Overview Aura is a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree, and a person who runs out of Aura will die. If a person's amount of aura is higher than a certain degree, it grants them the ability to shape their aura into a Focus, which also requires some skill and training. There are four types of Focus; Passive, Active, Inheritable, and Engineered, and a Focus can be more than one type at a time. A Capacity of Volume for Aura exists for every individual, which limits the amount of Aura they can produce at a time, however training and use of Aura allows them to raise the capacity and produce more. There also exists a Capacity of Speed which limits the speed of which the Aura produces itself inside of an individual. These two capacities are separate and need to be trained individually in order to raise them, and the Capacity of Speed can't really be exhausted the way the Capacity of Volume can, as there exists a Flux Threshold where if Aura goes any lower, will physically harm the individual. Aura is a non physical form of energy, while stamina is a physical energy that is separated from Aura. however, using Aura will also require the use of Stamina, which means using a lot of Aura will physically exhaust an individual, and overuse of Aura can cause serious harm due to the Flux Threshold. Focus Overview Focus is a concentrated Aura formed into a design that allows an individual the abilities to do things he would not otherwise be able to. A Focus can either be learned, given, or inherited through blood, depending on its type and origin. A focus can either be Active which means it has to be activated to be used, it can be Passive which means it is always active once obtained, or it can be both, giving a passive effect and another when activated. Basic Focus such as Aspectaura, an Active Focus by default that allows the user to physically see the Aura of others, is a Focus that can be learned through training and concentration, it requires a person to learn how to control their Aura and shape it. If a person chooses to optimize their Aura on Aspectaura, they can manage to turn it into a Passive Focus that will allow them to always see the Aura of others. Another focus such as Ranshaura, is a Focus that cannot be obtained through concentration and training, but can only be obtained at birth, that's an inheritable Focus. Auralogists have ways of engineering Focus into a human made design, which doesn't allow too much in terms of Aura amount, as it can only be used with the smallest amount of Aura at a time. Therefore Engineered Focus are only used for trivial things such as the Fermaura Focus that allows the user to create an Aura made lock on things such as doors, boxes, or even envelopes, accompanied by the Ouvriraura Focus that allows unlocking locks created by the Fermaura. Aura Blood (Red) Blood like abilities. The Forgefire (Orange) Blacksmiths, weapon makers, immune to fire, can turn earth to lava. stranger abilities include fire related powers like breathing fire or shooting flames from the eyes. The Thunder (Yellow) Scholars and engineers, able to generate electricity at will, they are the power givers to machines. A common trend is them using a mechanical puppet to aid them. The Forcefield (Blue) Protectors, able to generate forcefields at will at any given shape; walls, bubbles, shields, and even weapons. The forcefield are able to deflect most types of forces that come into contact with them. The Plant-life (Green) Farmers, healers, able to influence life energy and heal, help the growth of plants in a dying planet. They control plants and can grow medicinal fruits, as well as heal others. The Mind (Purple) ???, mind readers, illusionists , dream walkers, they can manipulate the minds around them, they can push false memories, or remove existing ones. The Space shift (Black) Spies, assassins, able to manipulate space and use it in different ways; teleportation, intangibility, creating pocket dimensions, creating wormholes. Time (White) unknown List of Focus * Acribaura: Keen Eyes, Dextirity * Adrenaura: Stamina * Anagenaura: Regeneration * Aquaura: Water * Archaura: Ancients * Aspectaura: Aura Sight * Canaura: Sound * Celeratura: Speed * Chronaura: Time * Exaura: undecided * Fermaura: The lock, counter to Ouvriraura. Engineered Aura. * Figaura: Shape Shifting * Granumaura: Plants, Earth, Nature * Ignaura: Ignite a flame, flame breath, etc * Imperiamura: Control inanimate objetcs, can't levetate tho * Mataura: Materialize objects from aura * Medicaura: Cure, Remedy * Necraura: raise the dead * Ostaura: Create Venomous aura * Ouvriraura: The key, counter to Fermaura. Engineered Aura. * Quaura: Transfer aura * Ranshaura: Aura of the undying flame, inheritable * Restaura: Restore something to its previous state, can't revive those who died * Seraphaura: Aura takes form of divine essence. Very hard to develop and takes too much aura. * Solaura: Aura that imitates solar waves * Spiritaura: The aura of the dead. people who experienced death can develop this while alive. * Tenabura: Dark aura, very easy to develop and quite a destructive force. * Umbraura: Shadow portals, Shadow hiding, Shadow tricks. * Viribaura: Super Strength. * Visagura: Aura takes form of a forcefield shield, Engineered Aura. * Xanaura: Memory * Zephaura: The Wind